Doujin
by Danie15
Summary: Grecia va a visitar a Japon, pero este no se encuentra en casa...¿Que pasa cuando sin querer, Heracles posa sus ojos en cierto libro que reposa sobre el comedor?...  Primer one-shot que publico en mi vida, apoyenme xD


Japón x Grecia

"Doujin"

Grecia leyó con suma dedicación cada una de las blancas páginas de aquel libro. En sus mejillas se podía notar un suave color carmín y sus ojos brillaban con aura extraña, al igual; una extraña sonrisa cubría su rostro. Suspiro nerviosamente y dejo el libro sobre la mesa donde lo había encontrado minutos atrás, no sin antes, haberlo leído por completo.

Pasó una mano por sobre su cabello sin dejar de sonreír y se recargó sobre la pared.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar muchas interrogantes…y quería resolverlas, a como diera lugar.

¿Qué hacia un libro como ese, con una historia como esa; en la casa de su asiático favorito? Era extraño, inesperado, y le hacia sentir incomodo…o extrañamente a gusto.

Lo cierto es que acababa de leer una historia de… de… ¿Amor?

No cualquiera, por cierto, los personajes eran Kiku…y él.

Entonces, sintió su corazón later con más fuerza, y miles de imágenes recién vistas en aquel librillo se le vinieron a la cabeza, acosándolo. Sonrío una vez más, pero su rostro se tornó níveo cuando unos sonidos provenientes de la recepción le alertaron de la llegada de alguien.

Gracias a Zeus y los dioses del Olimpo había alcanzado a cerrar el misterioso objeto y dejarlo sobre la mesa antes de que Japón apareciera en la puerta, saludándolo con una débil y tierna sonrisa.

_-__Grecia-san._- Le saludó cortésmente, como le era característico

_-H...Hola Kiku-san. – _Correspondió, nervioso _– Llegué y no había nadie, perdón por…_

_- No importa, no hay problema, Heracles-san. – _Sonrío y en ese momento reparó en la extraña mirada nerviosa de su amigo (eso no era normal, él siempre se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad pero…). Entonces, un fugaz recuerdo de lo que hacía hace unas horas irrumpió de golpe en sus pensamientos.

_~flash back~_

"_Se encontraba totalmente ensimismado revisando su numerosa colección de doujins, que por cierto, él mismo había creado, ideado y escrito, cuando sus dedos toparon con la portada de uno especialmente importante, tendría uno cuantos años, pero era su favorito, por lejos._

_No tenia lemmon (algo raro) pero una sensación tan agradable lo invadía cada vez que lo observaba y leía, que el hecho de que fuera un simple shonen-ai pasaba a segundo plano. Era su historia, la historia que siempre deseo hacer realidad. _

_Su dulce mirada se concentró firmemente en la imagen que aparecía en la primera pagina y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza; Grecia san tenia una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla del japonés pelinegro, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro._

_Sonrío ruborizándose. Quería leerlo otra vez, pero __tenía una importantes compras que hacer y decidió dejarlo para mas tarde, cuando volviera._

_Dejo el doujin sobre la mesa y salio"_

_~f__in del flash back~_

La cara de Kiku había perdido todos los colores (o los pocos que tenia) y de sus manos cayeron las bolsas de compras, haciendo un sonido seco al llegar al suelo.

Allí, sobre la mesa, estaba su adorado libro. _Ese libro_

_-He..Heracles-san…- _Empezó a decir con un sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca_.- Usted…usted…_

_- ¿Yo qué?-. _Inquirió el otro chico con la tranquilidad de vuelta en su voz y en sus ojos

_- Usted… leyó eso? _

Japón señalo con un tembloroso brazo en dirección a la mesa y el griego, captando el mensaje, lo miró con una semisonrisa.

-_ Si –. _Respondió indiferente_._

En menos de cinco segundos el rostro del japonés no podía estar más rojo (y eso que hace un minuto podía habérsele comparado fácilmente con un papel). Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero su boca no emitió sonido alguno.

-_ Parece que Kiku-san esta enojado –. _Murmuró Grecia, acercándose a su amigo_.- Perdón.-_ añadió intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Pero entonces…

-_ ¡NADIE LE DIO PERMISO PARA HURGAR EN MIS COSAS Y LEERLAS! – Heracles vio perplejo como Japón parecía estar fuera de si, rojo de ira y de vergüenza - ¡Y ASI SE HACE LLAMAR MI AMIGO!_

- _Lo…lo siento, Japón-san…de verdad, es solo que como vi la puerta abierta, pensé que usted podía estar adentro y bueno…entré, pero no había nadie y entonces me fijé en ese libro y … _

_-¡CALLESE! __¡LE PROHIBO DECIR UNA PALABRA MAS!_

Grecia dio un salto, nunca había visto a Kiku tan enojado, y se lamentaba ser el causante de ello…tenia que arreglarlo, de alguna manera. Pero esto…o era el fin del mundo, o Turquía había poseído el cuerpo de su amigo y ahora se estaba vengando de aquellas veces que le ganó en una discusión de palabras.

"_Piensa rápido"_ se dijo _"no puedes perder a Kiku por una impertinencia tuya, jamás debiste haber visto ese libro" _

Kiku se aparto rápidamente del griego, con el rostro contraído por la rabia. ¡Por los dioses! Como podía haber sido tan estúpido como para haber dejado eso ahí, era el peor de los tontos, ahora que estaría pensando Heracles de él…no quería ni imaginarlo…

El ojiverde se acerco tranquilamente al chico queriendo consolarlo y decirle que no importaba, que era nada mas un librillo, que si el quería, lo dejaría pasar, lo olvidaría.

-_No se acerque, señor Grecia, es mejor que se vaya.-. _Susurró atemorizado y con la mirada gacha. Su ira había disminuido y su rostro, suavizado. Pero tenía miedo, por un momento se había salido de sus cabales, descargándose contra el joven frente a él, quien además era su único amigo. Y Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ello no volviese a pasar, le quería, claro que le quería, _le amaba_…y eso era lo peor de todo…Heracles ya lo sabia, en el momento en que leyó su doujin descubrió todo lo que siempre quiso ocultarle_._

_-Esa historia no tenía nada de malo—. _Pronunció el griego dándole una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo_. —Kiku-san escribe cosas muy bonitas._

El japonés continuo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, ahora completamente avergonzado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Por favor no diga eso, yo no…no quise decir nada de lo que ahí esta escrito…nada es verdad, usted lo sabe, yo jamás_…- El nipón se detuvo, cuando la voz del griego interrumpió en su divagación.

_- No creo, eso esta escrito de manera hermosa, solo usted, Kiku-san, seria capaz de narra__r algo así, y créame que me ha…encantado_ – en la ultima palabra el tono fue claramente sugestivo, haciendo sonrojar fervientemente al pelinegro.

_- No_…

Heracles tomó el mentón del otro chico delicadamente, solo para deleitarse con ver sus ojos cuando le dijera lo que él ansiaba escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

_- __Dígame que es verdad…por favor_ –. El ojiverde intensificó su mirada, perdiéndose en aquel mar negro que deleitaba a su alma, esos ojos que lo amaban a él, solo a él…y sin saberlo…

Si tan solo Kiku se lo hubiera dicho antes…

El japonés respiró cohibido.

-Yo…yo…-. Hizo una pausa, solo para perderse en la mirada verde olivo que esperaba ansiosa su respuesta. Se sentía mas nervioso que nunca, temeroso y avergonzado, pero extrañamente a gusto con esa cercanía... Tenia que sacar el valor de alguna parte y decirle todo lo que le debió haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, cuando ese sentimiento en su pecho, comenzó a agobiarlo.

Y entonces en un segundo, sin pensarlo, de sus labios salió la confesión.

- Yo le amo, Grecia-san.-. Fue ahí que comprendió que había cometido un error, sus ojos escaparon de los otros, he intentó vanamente zafarse de las manos del griego, no quería verlo a los ojos cuando lo rechazara…

Lloraría y no quería hacerlo frente a él.

-Kiku-san…-. El griego abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrío seductoramente.

- Perdóneme…se que usted no sient…-. Japón detuvo su habla cuando los labios del ojiverde reclamaron los suyos, besándolo con impaciencia y ansiedad.

Kiku ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y pronto le correspondió, tímidamente moviendo sus labios al compás de los de su amigo.

Heracles tenia mucha experiencia y eso se notaba.

Pero a quien diablos le importaba si ya había besado a una, dos o cuatro mil mujeres, ahora lo besaba a él, a Kiku Honda, y eso no podía hacerlo mas feliz

- Te amo-. Murmuró el de ojos verdes, cuando separaron sus labios un momento, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.- Demasiado, Kiku.

El japonés sonrío con dulzura, esto era mejor que cualquier doujin antes escrito...

Mil veces mejor.


End file.
